Recently, a multi-touch apparatus for providing an intuitive environment for various devices using an interface device has been used. In general, the multi-touch apparatus includes a touch panel in which a drive electrode and a sense electrode cross.
The multi-touch apparatus may use a resistive sensing method and a capacitive sensing method based on a type of impedance to be used to recognize a touch input. The capacitive sensing method may recognize the touch input based on a change in a capacitance accumulated in a capacitor caused by the touch input. The resistive sensing method may recognize the touch input based on a resistance value that is changed by a pressure caused by the touch input.
For example, Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2014-0037847 discloses a multi-touch apparatus for sensing a pressure. The multi-touch apparatus of Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2014-0037847 senses a pressure caused by a touch input based on a matrix of pressure-sensing cells.
The multi-touch apparatus of Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2014-0037847 or a currently provided multi-touch apparatus may use a single-chip controller manufactured by an on-demand manufacturing process or a number of active elements and a general controller. Using an on-demand controller or an active element may increase the cost of producing the multi-touch apparatus.
Thus, there is need for a multi-touch apparatus that precisely recognizes a touch input and uses a general controller and passive element, which is less costly to produce.